


Chapter and Verse

by villacreek



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, or something like that. they are living together and they snuggle a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villacreek/pseuds/villacreek
Summary: Jun takes note of little details about Tatsuya.





	Chapter and Verse

**Author's Note:**

> oooh god i really hope i wrote them okay..breathes in this isn't really canon compliant at all i just wanted them to be soft

Tatsuya likes the water hot.

When he showers, steam billows around like clouds, and afterwards he steps out flushed and red from the heat. Jun had taken to slipping into the bathroom, bare footsteps camouflaged by the pattering of water on tub, and writing little messages for him on the fogged-up mirror. Simple, sweet nothings, like “I love you” or little pictures of hearts and flowers.

“Lillies again?” echoed a smooth, content voice. “Ahh, don’t they symbolize...

“ _Refined beauty_ ,” Jun called back, curled up on their bed, a smile in his words. “It suits you.”

He could (triumphantly) sense the butterflies in Tatsuya’s stomach from milesaway.

 

Tatsuya takes his coffee with sugar and cream.

Just a touch. They had decided to take turns making drinks in the morning, so they had exchanged their preferences. Jun had giggled at this, but honestly, he wasn’t too surprised. He had still asked Tatsuya about it one day, though, out of pure curiosity.

“It gives it...more of a soft richness,” he had replied in a curious murmur. His brown hair was mussed up with sleep. “You can still taste the blend, and the bitterness...but it’s more mellow. Subdued.”

He paused for a moment, and then looked up to meet Jun’s eyes with that ardent gaze of his. “Like refined beauty.”

It was Jun’s turn to house the butterflies this time.

 

Tatsuya tastes like vanilla.

The first time Jun had kissed him the sweetness had come as a shock, and he had jerked away slightly.

“Ah-” Tatsuya had blurted, brow furrowed, worried that he had done something wrong. “I’ve never…”

“No, no, it’s fine. I just, you taste…” Jun trailed off, lost in fighting the blush that adorned his cheeks. After a moment he leaned back in and their lips met again, chaste and gentle. Jun smiled. They parted for air and rested forehead-to-forehead.

“There was cake-flavored chapstick on sale at the store,” Tatsuya murmured. “That must be it.

Jun couldn’t hold back a snort. “I like it,” he said, and from then on the vanilla taste never faded.

 

Tatsuya calms when the wind blows through his hair.

Jun had discovered this after they had gotten into a small argument. He can’t remember what it was about. He doubted Tatsuya could either.

The brunette had rushed out of the room, storming silently into the streets. Moments later Jun had heard the familiar purr of a motorcycle starting up, and he had sunk onto the couch with his knees hugged to his chest, face buried in them.

The clock ticked. He couldn’t decide whether it was annoying or nerve-wracking or just _overwhelming_. Tatsuya didn’t return for a while. His thoughts swam in turbulence.

But then the purr returned, and then waned, and when Tatsuya let himself back in Jun remained where he was, only hugging his knees a little tighter.

He could hear the door closing. No footsteps.

“...I’m sorry,” came a mumble from the doorway after a moment. “That was stupid of me.”

And at once Jun was in Tatsuya’s arms, hugging him close, breath no longer caught, and Tatsuya held him back and they wove together as if they were never going to part again.

“I’m sorry,” Tatsuya repeated, for the millionth time.

"It's okay." Jun tilted his head up and gazed at Tatsuya’s windswept hair. “Tell me next time you need air and maybe we can go together,” he breathed.

 

Tatsuya nuzzles when he's comfortable.

He likes being shrouded in lots of sheets, too. They sleep with fluffed pillows and a thick comforter to snuggle underneath. The first time they’d slept in the same bed like this, they kept stealing glances at each other and could barely drift off.

“Why don’t we get closer?” asked Jun, his voice barely above a whisper. Tatsuya rolled over and wrapped an arm around Jun without another word. Out of lack of understanding on what to do, the two of them had just taken opposite sides of the bed. But this, they both silently agreed, felt much more natural.

Jun pressed his head gently against Tatsuya’s chest, and Tatsuya pressed his lips to Jun’s hair and let his arm relax. They lay there, and the rise of Tatsuya’s chest was the first to slow. The brunette nuzzled the pillow as he fell asleep, and it ruffled his hair just a little bit.

Jun closed his eyes and sighed, purely content.

There was nowhere else he would rather be than here.


End file.
